Ubria
Ubria (known as The Peaceful Land by the Aldmer, or, by the Dovah, Nazkokal,) is one of multiple continents on the planet Nirn. It is considerably more peaceful than the other continents, and is divided into eight provinces of Rylia, Hafnarros, Neplis, Gwelala, Dionia, Nimgolir, Brusel and Rodina. History Similarly to Tamriel, recorded Ubric history is divided into six distinct eras: the Dawn Era, the Merethic Era, the First Era, the Second Era, the Third Era, and the Fourth Era. Dawn Era The Dawn Era began with the creation of Mundus. Time did not exist until the end of the Dawn Era, it was much like a Dragon Break. The Convention took place at the "end" of this era, at the imposition of linear time. Merethic Era The Merethic Era, otherwise known as the Mythic Era, was the era between the creation of linear time and the start of fully recorded history. During this era, a group of Atmoran settlers landed in what was eastern Neplis, and claimed a large portion of the province as their homeland. These settlers evolved into the Kroppr, and named their home province Hafnarros. It is also known that the Balmeri Empire collapsed at some point in this era, after the ruling Kaiser was poisoned. Most sources state that the empire had only been ruling for twenty years, but controlled most of Ubria. First Era The First Era began when the Dwemer landed an airship in northeastern Ubria, and began to build cities across the continent (except for Rylia, due to the dangers that any non-Stolmer face in the province). After the Battle for Red Mountain in Tamriel, the Dwemer of Tamriel disappeared. After realiszing they were the last of their kind, the Ubric Dwemer abandoned most of their cities, and retreated to the province of Nimgolir. The only time they have left their cities was during the Sithian Crisis, in 4E 204. Second Era Although few things of notability happened on the continent during the Second Era, the Aurnev-Bolmeri war came to an end, after a truce between the two races. Third Era In the Third Era, all across Mundus, the Oblivion Crisis took place. Portals to Merunes Dagon's plain of Oblivion opened all across the mortal realm, but this was ended by The Champion of Cyrodiil and Martin Septim, in Cyrodiil. The Third Era ended when the Oblivion Crisis did. Fourth Era In 4E 2, the city of Ledyanoy was built in Rodina, upon the ever-frozen River Zehstiky. Later, in 4E 201, The Dragon Crisis took place. As there has never been a Dragonborn in Ubria, the continent lived in fear, and was temporally enslaved by the Dovah, until Lucifer Spellfair, the Last Dragonborn, killed Alduin in Sovngarde, and so the dragons became peaceful toward the inhabitants of Nirn. In 4E 204, Lucifer Spellfair convinced the various governments of Ubria to help defeat Sithis in the Sithian Crisis. They succeeded, and banished Sithis to remain in The Void forever, but at the sacrifice of Spellfair's life. Geography Ubria is located in Nirn's southern hemisphere, and so, as a general rule, the farther South one ventures, the colder the climate is. An exception to this rule is the province of Rylia, home of the Stolmer (also known as Storm-Elves), which is magically plagued with ever-lasting lighting storms. Provinces By the Fourth Era, Ubria was divided into eight provinces, none of which were at war. The provinces are as follows: Governments * The Dionian Monarchy * The Rertonnic Monarchy * MORE TO BE ADDED Trivia * In the original concept for the continent, the people Ubria would have not helped in the Sithian Crisis, before it was realized that they needed to, to fulfil the Sithian Prophecy. * The current map of Ubria is a placeholder, and a higher quality one will be made to replace it. Gallery Category:Continents Category:Locations Category:Tales of Old